dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sizors
|FirstApp=Fanga: Warrior of Hatred |Race=Yardrat (formerly) Bladed Man |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artists |Allegiance=Sizors' team |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Sizors (シゾルス Shizorusu) is a warrior from Universe 2 and Martial Artists. His name is a reference to Scissors. Appearance Sizors is a 7'0" tall extraterrestrial with robotic appearance. He has scissors-like blades on his back that act as wings while having humanoid, yet robotic-like legs and arms. He blade-like shoulder guards and while also having a red left eye and blue right eye. As a Yardrat - had the appearance of a typical Universe 2 Yardrat and wore the traditional outfit of a Yardrat, however, he was exceptional tall as he stood 7'0" tall. Personality Sizors is a warrior of hatred. He despises the concept of beauty and love. Sizors displays a level of determination that surprises Heles' as he used Super Shenron to achieve power far greater than anyone from Universe 2. Sizors can be bloodthirsty in the middle of a fight and even is willing to become ruthless once Heles started expressing her thoughts of love and beauty while showing complete animosity towards Ribrianne. Sizors displays a level of overconfidence once he has become bloodthirsty in the midst of a battle and can lead him to hastily attack an opponent, however, his confidence can be immediately lost at the site of his attacks having no effect on his opponent. Biography Background Sizors was erased from existence along with Universe 2 after Team Universe 2 lost in the Tournament of Power and was revived by Android 17's wish to Super Shenron. He grew to despise the concept of beauty and love, and asked Heles to give Yardrat an Eternal Dragon. He used the Eternal Dragon to make him ageless and to give him a Spaceship that can locate the Super Dragon Balls. It took him 120'780 years to locate all Super Dragon Balls and summon Super Shenron. He requested for additional wishes. He wishes consisted of; resistant to the heat of the Dark Star, to be merged with Universe 2's Dark Star, to change his body into his robotic appearance to contain the heat of the Dark Star within him, to no longer be hungry, to become stronger every time he is revived from being erased, and to be sent back to Age 780 before the Tournament of Power began. He was erased for a second time due to Team Universe 2's lost in the Tournament of Power and revived again by Android 17's wish. Sizors comes from are distant star located in Universe 2 after to relocating to the distant Star. He was later invited to attend the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Sizors battles against Osumim in the Redemption Round and battles against Osumim. Both of them are equally powered as they exchange attacks with one another. Sizors destroy most of Floor 3 and as Osumim avoids Sizors' energy attack using his Energy Shield. Sizors was easily overpowered by Osumim's Powered Thunder Fox state - he was injured by his Vixen Claw Stream and Vixen Eye Flash during the battle before being almost eliminated. During the fight - he tells Osumim that he lied about getting Super Shenron to grant him more wishes and simply kept collecting them again a year after to gain his wishes. Telling him that he didn't feel like gain certain types of power on his own as he proceeds to reveal While fighting against Slender Aquatic Fox Osumim in his Bladed Man X form - Sizors kept showing a blatant disregard for training as he was given his power by an Eternal Dragon and did train at all for it - as a result, Osumim should the rest of his Element Shift forms to prove that training is better before reverting back to Slender Aquatic Fox. Power Sizors has razor-sharp strengths is capable of pressuring even Osumim, however, he was overwhelmed by his Powered Thunder Fox form prior to using Bladed Man X. Upon using Bladed Man X - Sizors was able to overwhelm Osumim as he utilises both Dark Solar Energy Attacks and Dark Lunar Energy Attacks. However, Osumim was able to fight evenly in his Slender Aquatic Fox Form. Techniques *Hikou - The ability to fly with his wings. *Blade Retraction - Sizors is able to morph his hands into different types of blades. In his Bladed Man X form - Sizors sections on his wrist to extend/retract his blades. **Decapitation Rush - Sizors kicks his opponent in the chest before turning both in his hands into blades and attempts to decapitate his opponent. **Dark Star Cutter - While in his Blade Man X form; Sizors extends a serrated blade and non-serrated blade. He lunges at his opponent to impale them and than follow up with a vertical slash before crossing his blades to slash his opponent. *Ageless - Sizors used Universe 2's Yardrat Eternal Dragon to gain Agelessness. *Heat Resistance - Sizors gained Heat Resistances from Super Shenron. *Instant Transmission - As a result of him previously being a Yardrat - Sizors has the ability to use Instant Transmission *Soloscuro Flash - Sizors raises his right hand while making the Horn Sign and fires a beam of Dark Solar Energy. *Soloscuro Smash - Sizors infuses Dark Solar Energy into his retractable blades and impales the ground with creating fissures of around before bursting into a large pillar of Dark Solar Energy melting almost everything around him. *Luna Oscura Flash - Sizors raises his left hand while making the Horn Sign and fires a beam of Dark Lunar Energy. *Solluna Oscuro Beam - Sizors raises his right hand while crossing his fingers and charges Dark Solar Energy in his index finger and Dark Lunar Energy in his middle finger before launching an energy beam combining both energies into one. Forms and Transformations Merged with Universe 2's Dark Star Sizors used Super Shenron to merge Universe 2's Dark Star (a Dark Purple Hypergiant) into his being. As a result - Sizors' power increased while gaining a body comprised of Dark Solar Energy. Bladed Man Sizors than wished for a robotic that could contain the heat of the Dark Star within it. As a result - he gains his bladed body that he uses during the Timespace Rift Tournament. The form was coined as "Bladed Man" by Heles and Pell. Bladed Man X An advanced form that is able to transform into as a result of his wishes made to Super Shenron. He gains red and blue accents on his arms and legs that include silver jewels on them. His shoulder guards gain serrated edges while gaining slots on his wrist that his blades extend/retract from instead of morphing his hands. His upper torso becomes covered by a section segmented chest plate with a blade-shaped jewel in the centre. His biceps and lower torso become white while having red/blue accents on his biceps and lower torso. His boots and hands remain mostly unchanged while the bladed wings on his back become serrated. Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:New Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains